


Nothing to Fear

by sg_wonderland



Series: The Condo Series [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode tag to 'Origin'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing to Fear

Nothing to Fear

 

It usually doesn’t work this way. I mean, I’m usually the one who’s sleeping and Daniel is the one who is awake. But I still have a lot on my mind so I’m lying here, unable to sleep, listening to Daniel breathe.

 

Hank didn’t even bother to tell me there was a VIP suite with my name on it. Hell, no one even blinks an eye when they find out I’d prefer to bunk at Daniel’s condo when I’m in the Springs.

 

Yes, I did say condo. After the fiasco that was his little house in the big woods, he took his neighborhood association’s polite invitation to get the hell out of their neighborhood and he moved back to where he belonged. Downtown. If ever there was a city guy, it’s Daniel. Surrounded by coffee shops and bookstores and antique shops and funky restaurants, he’s in his element.

 

He loves Georgetown and every time he comes to DC, he tries to make time to stroll the neighborhood. Where I am welcome, I like to tell him. It was not his fault, he retorted, that Osiris tried to burn his house down with a ribbon device.

 

Anyway, back to his condo. In true Daniel fashion, he found a former industrial warehouse that had been converted into huge, airy lofts with ten foot windows on the front side. The bedrooms are both big enough to run laps in, the kitchen is just the right size for a single guy and the bathrooms have all the bells and whistles. And, of course, he has turned one half of the living room into a library/office. And the massive elevator is big enough to haul lots of furniture, must have been original to the building. I must admit, it is a pretty cool place.

 

I took Mitchell out for a couple of beers after we played fly-boy, because I needed to get something straight with him. He waved his hand and said he knew that his sole job was to keep them from getting killed.

 

I shook my head and told him even I couldn’t keep that from happening. No, his job is to bring them home, one way or the other. Not to leave them behind. No matter what it takes. My worst nightmare is that, if that happens, some Goa’uld will make them into a host or torture them and throw them in a sarcophagus over and over. No, if the worst happens, I’d much rather have a small patch of grass where I can stand and know they’re at peace. That, I told Mitchell, was his number one job.

 

He got all quiet and killed the rest of his beer. A healthy dose of fear is good for everyone and I wish there’d have been someone to give me this talk when I first started. But we were flying blind in those days and succeeded with a mixture of dumb luck and tremendous brain power. I’ll let you guess which half I contributed.

 

So, I thought Daniel would be awake waiting for me when I let myself in; the rain had just started pounding as I parked under the building and headed for the fifth floor. There was a small lamp burning in the living room, but I didn’t need it, the lightning was flashing almost continuously through the large windows. I locked up, snapped the light off and headed for the bedroom.

 

I slipped into the bathroom, did my nightly thing and padded barefoot back into the bedroom. The huge window shades are drawn but the lightning still sneaks in. And I’m still thinking about that conversation with Mitchell, hence the insomnia. At least, I’m not keeping Daniel awake.

 

“Would you just go to sleep already?” He grouses. Okay, maybe not asleep. I slither down and wrap myself around him. He pretends to protest but indulges my need to have my arms around him.

 

I kiss his temple. “I love you, baby, you know that?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” He tries to hide his embarrassment. I don’t usually get all mushy; we’ve kind of gotten to the point where we don’t have to say the words but I do know that sometimes, he just needs to hear them.

 

“But do you know how much?” He pulls back so that we can see each other’s faces. “It scares me how much I need you, Daniel.”

 

He frowns briefly. “Do you think I need you any less?”

 

“No, no, I don’t. It’s just…today, when you talked about being scared. I think that’s the first time I’ve ever really thought about you being scared. I mean, I know you have been, but you never let it show.” My fingers brush the hair back from his forehead.

 

He sighs. “I’ve been scared plenty of times, Jack. But I’ve also learned that being afraid rarely helps you.” A small smile flits across his face. “But I have to say I’m incredibly flattered that I scare you.”

 

With a minimum of motion, I roll him underneath me, pin his hands to the mattress and give him a very thorough kissing. I aim to make him forget his fears, forget the Ori and maybe, just for a little while, forget the world currently knocking on our door. Tonight, here, it’s just the two of us. And we don’t have anything to be afraid of.


End file.
